


Work accompanying Resilience

by Smarterinabsentia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarterinabsentia/pseuds/Smarterinabsentia
Summary: Work to accompany the amazing fic by AlieSanvers. You can read it here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995201/chapters/65896102
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Work accompanying Resilience

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Brinshannara for helping me embed the images!


End file.
